Wonderwall
by Coilerfan35
Summary: Such a gag worthy fluffy fic, that I wrote to the song Wonderwall by Oasis. God, Booth has a song stuck in his head that just happens to remind him of his Bones. Once he shares that song with her he finally confesses to her how he has really felt. Sick...


**AN: Alright so this has to be one of the most gag worthy stories I can pull out of my mind. Because I'm not really someone who is hardcore fluffy like this, and it actually makes me want to throw up. But that damn Wonderwall song was stuck in my head and I just couldn't fucking help it! So yes, enjoy this cotton-candy ice cream with about 1000 spoons of sugar on top fic.**

**Song**

**Wonderwall - Oasis**

* * *

Booth leaned against the bars of the platform, his shoulders swaying back and forth gently as he replayed a certain song that reminded him so much of his favorite forensic anthropologist over and over in his head.

"Booth," Brennan said, straightening up and looking at her partner "What are you doing?"

"I've got a song stuck in my head," Booth said, bobbing his head with a goofy smile, as the other squints just looked at him and laughed.

"I really, don't think that's, you're just using modern terms to say that you are repeating a song over and over mentally," Brennan said, taking in Booth's silent, yet slightly dramatic nods.

"Well, whatever it is, it better be a good song," Hodgins said.

"I think it is," Booth said, now bobbing his head.

"What's the band?" Angela asked.

"Oasis," Booth answered.

"I've heard of them," Brennan said with a smile.

Booth chuckled and Hodgins smiled "Alright, your clear."

Booth laughed "Thanks Hodgins," he said, picking up his phone and placing it to his ear "Booth?"

"Alright sir, we'll be right there," Booth said, shoving his phone in his pocket. "Let's go Bones!"

"Oh, uh, Ok," she said, tearing off her gloves and throwing them away before following after him.

*****

"Damnit!" Booth yelled as he sat up on Brennan's couch "I can't take it anymore! Can I play the song from your computer so I will stop wanting to hear it?"

Brennan laughed and rolled her chair out of the way "Sure."

Booth walked over and typed the song into a song archive, and chose the song, sighing in relief as the acoustic guitar filled the room.

Booth began dancing and mouthing the words, and walked over to Brennan, pulling her up from her chair and spinning her around "Dance with me Bones!"

"Booth, I can't dance," Brennan countered, holding tightly onto his arms.

"So, just follow me," he offered, singing the words gently as the soothing voice filled the room.

"Backbeat the word was on the street that the fire in your heart is out. I'm sure you've heard it all before, but you never really had a doubt. I don't believe that anybody feels, the way I do about you now. And all the roads we have to walk are winding. And all the lights that lead us there are blinding. There are many things that I'd like to say to you but I don't know how," now directing his singing towards her and spinning her around the room.

"Because maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me. And after all, you're my wonderwall," Booth whispered into her ear.

Brennan felt a shiver course up her spine, his lips moving against her ear gently, making her hands slightly shake, as she fought off her flight reflex.

"I said maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me," he whispered "you're gonna be the one that saves me; you're gonna be the one that saves me."

"Can I ask why this song got stuck in your head?" she asked, her voice getting caught in her throat in mid speak.

"Mostly because it reminds me of you when I hear it," he said gently.

"And why is that?" she asked, 'Masochist' she thought to herself.

"Maybe because I do have many things that I wanna tell you that I don't know how to say, but you've already saved me Bones," Booth whispered, still holding her close to him.

"How have I saved you?" Brennan asked, pulling out of his arms gently, to look into his eyes "If anything I've put you in danger."

"No," Booth whispered, shaking his head "You've saved me, from the man I was before I met you."

"And who were you before you met me?" Brennan asked in a whisper.

"I was giving up," he said "I was a total ass to everyone around me because I never really had anyone to show me that life can be blissful."

"Blissful?" Brennan chocked out with a laugh.

"Yeah," he whispered "It's been hard, hiding it for so long, but just, lying in bed and thinking about you, makes me smile."

"What have you been hiding?" Brennan asked, her mind still swirling in confusion.

Booth smiled "Let me show you," he said, leaning forward and kissing her gently, his hand coming up to brush against her cheek as his fingers curled behind her neck and pulled her deeper into the kiss, their tongues wrestling gently as their hollow and husked breaths filled her office.

"I love you Bones," Booth whispered when they pulled away, his forehead resting against hers as his thumb swiped across her cheek gently.

"I," Brennan began, her eyes squeezing shut tightly "I-I love you too."


End file.
